


A night of cocktails

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid, Drinking, Insecure Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Morgan makes a joke and Spencer takes it wrong."C'mon the pretty boy just need a little lovin' and then will stop being so cranky."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

"But it's not possible."

"Of course it is." Morgan argues.

"It isn't. Reid tell him it isn't possible." Emily says but doesn't get an answer. "Reid?"

"Not now."

"You have statics on this I know it." He doesn't answer and just shots her a death glare. "Did I say something wrong?"

"The pretty boy just need a little lovin' and then will stop being so cranky." Immediately Spencer ducks his head before mumbling:"It's possible. At least theoretically."

"See."

"Oh c'mon." Emily says while Morgan chuckles and both of them sit back down at their desk. "Since I have to pay now I insist Reid joins us."

"He doesn't wanna go." Morgan says.

"Were?"

"I just won myself a drink paid by Prentiss, and she asks if you are joining us."

"Oh when?" 

"Tonight."

"You actually thinking about joining us?" Morgan asks.

"Why- why wouldn't I?"

"You hate going out you don't even have fun you are just sitting there by yourself." Morgan says. "But alright you are more than welcome to join us." 

"I don't want to interrupt-"

"No,no, you are not interrupting us. If anything you are saving me from spending my night with Morgan alone at a bar." Emily jokes. 

"Alright but I don't wanna hear any whining." Morgan says and hits Spencer right in the heart again.

"I won't.I promise"

"Good. Then drinks tonight. The three of us." While Emily spotted the hurt on Spencer's face for a few moments, Morgan hadn't but she wasn't too concerned either, it was Reid it was very likely it was over something entirely different so the two of them went back to do their paperwork. While Spencer was thinking about what Morgan said about him being cranky and whining, being hurt by what he had said. 

"Everything okay?" Gideon asks sceptical when he walks past Spencer's desk. 

"Mmm I am going out for drinks with Emily and Morgan tonight." Suprised Gideon looks at Emily and then back down to Spencer.

"You sure about this?" He asks carefully. If Spencer really wants to go he is happy but if he doesn't and he only does it because he was pressured to, it won't do anyone any good. 

"Morgan said I could come along if he doesn't hear any whining from me."

"He did?"

"Yeah." Spencer smiles slightly.

"Well then have fun tonight." The older Agent walks off but came back into the room with the sentence "Morgan my office,now." not much later just to realise that the three were already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"So here are the first shots." Emily announces with a wide smile placing the three shot glasses on the small round table at the bar. "And they already have the next drink in the making and will bring them over soon so no hesitation about my choice and drink up."

Sceptical Reid looks down on the glass,he doesn't drink but he promised them not to whine so he chucked the thing down looking insecure at Morgan to see if he did the right thing but Morgan didn't show any reaction towards Reid but instead looked at Emily who was scrunching her face. "That was not a good choice."

"We could have started off better." Morgan joked. "Did you actually like that?"

"Not really." Spencer said. He hated it,it was just burning and tasting disgusting. 

"The next thing will be a cocktail."

"I hope something sweet enough for the pretty boy over here."

"It is. It's called the blue superman,I have never heard it but just like you said it was sold to me as very sweet and with energy drink."

"You didn't have to pick something sweet just for me. Morgan doesn't like sweet." Reid states looking up to Morgan.

"It's the first drink. We have a lot of them left so big deal." Morgan places his hand on Reid's shoulder for a moment before the waitress came by the table placing the glasses in front of them and advising them to order the next one since the bar is getting full and it will take time till they are ready. "Spencer here us going to pick."

Suprised Spencer looked at Derek. "I-I don't know any cocktail." You promised not to whine. You said you wouldn't be cranky. "I- I- Is there- Is- Is- Is-" He stumbled out,hitting his tight with his hand in frustration, accidentally hitting the table from underneath causing Emily to flinch back but also to step in.

"We will have the number 6 that was written on the board over the bar." 

"Perfect." With a smile she leaves the table before Spencer could move away from Derek in fear not looking up to him. 

"Then let's try this one." Emily says raising her glass bringing Morgan and Reid to join her. "To a great night of educating Dr. Reid about Cocktails." He actually liked the blue drink, the superman drink if you go by name,it was sweet and you could barely taste the alcohol but he still thought it would be better if you leave it out. The next time the waitress stepped by she placed a little menu in front of Reid staiting every cocktail that they have. 

"You wanna pick now?"

"Can I do the next round?"

"I will be back before you know it." So Morgan picked the next round of shots and Reid realized that the drink Emily had picked was disgusting but he drank everything. He had promised to not whine and while Derek was still not realizing that maybe there is something wrong with his favorite genius Emily got worried when she saw Spencer reading the menu over and over again. 

"Spencer you can just pick whatever you want. We will just try it out."

"I am not sure what I want to pick."

"Well you want something sweet I suppose?"

"Yes." Cheaply he looks at her,biting his lip.

"Well hand me the menu for a second I will short out." She starts reading and then tells Reid to get ready to remember the numbers she tells him. In the end there were 9 cocktails to pick from. "Now let's cut it down to everything without pieces of fruit in it right?" 

"Please." That left 5. Morgan stayed quiet throughout the conversation just looking at Reid thinking about how this was probably one of the reason he never accompanies them when they go out without Gideon. Gideon always makes sure Spencer is comfortable and helps him with the things others don't even remember. 

"You can choose from that?"

"Yes." When the waitress came back it sure helped that she was so kind before and he got the order out perfectly and they took their shots and Morgan noticed for the first time how Spencer looks at him after every move he makes. 

"You don't have to control your facial expression so much. I know you think what you just drank was disgusting."

"I am just not being cranky." A bit confused Morgan looked at him and then just waved it off as something Reid just says when their other drinks came their were two and a half hours into the evening and Spencer could clearly feel the alcohol and he did not like it. He remembered the feeling from a few years back and felt awful.

Emily shot Morgan a worried glance when she saw Reid hugging himself tightly and looking down. 

"What's wrong pretty boy?" The man just shook his head so Morgan tried again,placing a hand on his tight under the table. "Hey tell me."

"I am not whining."

"I know."

"I promised I wouldn't whine." He mumbles shortly before severely glasses fell to the floor and he shoots his hands up to his ears. 

"Wow hey it's alright." Morgan carfully tucks him closer bringing his head down on his shoulder. "You are alright." But the man pushed himself away again after a few moments of catching his breath,letting one hand fall from his ears. "You want to go home?"

"No. I promised not to whine." And then it hit Morgan. He had said that this afternoon but what he meant was not what Spencer had understood. 

"This is not whining kid." He says carefully. "What I meant was you shouldn't be talking and or complaining about work. I meant that this was Emily's and my night out were we don't think about work or anything related." 

"I didn't talk about work."

"I know." The waitress walks by ones again and Emily discretely asks her for the check. "C'mon let's get you home." 

Spencer stands up from the high seats and stumbles,his hand back on his ears when Morgan caught him. "I am sorry,I am sorry, I am sorry." He chokes out.

"It's alright we will go outside and call a cap. Emily will join us in a minute." Under the glances from other costumers he guides him out setting him down on the pavement not far from the bar. "What do you need?"

"I promised not to whine."

"I know and you are not whining."

"This is whining. This is whining." Spencer says hitting his head and Morgan changes his tactic. 

"You can break that promise. I allow it. The promise is over. You didn't whine over the evening." 

" 'M sorry." His hands have reached his hair, pulling slightly at it.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." 

"Feel weird. Don't like being drunk." Spencer blurts out suddenly. "Makes me feel nervous. Can't deal. Can't stop it."

"You don't drink? Like ever?"

"No. Feels terrible." He presses himself against the wall behind him.

"Oh kid." 

"Can you make it stop? Can't stop it." Morgan was clueless.

"I don't know,I am sorry."

"Home. Please."

"We will get you home." Surprisingly the man launches forward into Morgans arms nearly causing him to lose his balance as he was crouching down. He didn't know what to read from Spencer's action they were all over the place. He didn't want to know what he felt. "It's okay,it's gonna be okay." He holds him tightly with both of his arms behind his back and Spencer seems to be appreciating the pressure. "Its okay, you are okay." What was he thinking saying that earlier. "There is Emily, she will get us a cab and then I will bring you home alright?" Reid nods, hiding his face against Derek's neck, seeking more contact. "We need to get up kiddo."

Reid followed Morgans direction but stayed close to him, Morgans arm around him, while Spencer's head was placed on Morgan's shoulder. The kid was drawn to physical contact if he gets the opportunity, Morgan just found himself to be nearly never being the one to provide it. Is was mostly JJ and Gideon who did.


	3. Chapter 3

They made their way to his apartment without futher incidents. Both Morgan and Emily went up with him, but slowly realised that it will be enough if one of them stays so she leaves, telling Morgan to call if they need something. 

"Let's get you to bed." 

"Shower first."

"You can shower in the morning."

"No." He says firmly. "Go to the bedroom, get you pajama, shower, brush your teeth, blow-dry your hair, get new socks, bring the dirty clothes into the laundry basket, turn the lights off in living room and kitchen and then go to bed."

"Okay,do that, I will wait here. Alright?" He didn't get an answer just watched Reid follow his routine and then waited till he came out of the bathroom and not much later came into the living room to turn off the light. He did and then turned it back on. 

"That was probably rude."

"All good. You think you can sleep?"

"Yes." 

"Is it okay if I stay?"

"Yeah, there is a extra blanket and pillow in my bedroom." Morgan followed him and it was exactly like he expected. A big dark wooden closet, the window ledge filled with books but not covering much of the window that's what the dark orange curtains do. The walls were in the same dark green and wooden aesthetic as the rest of the apartment and the bed was placed in the middle,being way to big for one person. "There are new sheets in the first bottom drawer on the left."

"I am good." Reid didn't comment it,just laid down under his blanket pulling it tight around himself. "I will be in the living room and here when you wake up." Just when he was about to close the door he heard Spencer getting up again. "What's wrong?"

"Just need my other blanket from the living room."

"I will get it for you." There was only one dark blue blanket so he picked it up and noticed how heavy it is and then walking back to Spencer. "This one?" 

"Yes."

"Alright." Carefully he placed the blanket on top of him, wanting to teasing him a little bit by tucking him it, but Spencer actually seemed to find comfort in it so he finished it and then went through his hair ones. "Dream something sweet kid."

"I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

Needles to say Spencer was not well rested when he came into the office the next morning and neither was Morgan but for Morgan it was his own fault.

"Morgan. My office." Hotch says the moment they step in.

"Spencer in mine." Gideon calls immediately after. And they both share a look and then doing what they were told.

"I am extremely disappointed in you." Hotch says the moment Morgan had closed the door.

"Because?"

"I thought you and Spencer get along."

"We do."

"And I thought you would be responsible enough to accept his boundaries and deal with them. We all talked about this when he joined the team and everyone said they were on board." 

"What are you even talking about?"

"You said to him that if he can only come along if he wouldn't whine. And I don't care what you all do in your free time but saying stuff like that is not going to make him comfortable in his workplace. Just deny it next time, say you and Emily had planned to go alone he would have understood." Hotch explains. He had been suprised when Gideon had told him what happened.

"Spencer understood it wrong. I made a joke earlier about him being cranky and I didn't mean it and I am well aware of the difference between someone being cranky and someone being stressed out because of their own brain and I said that he could come with us when he wouldn't whine. As in,talking about work. You seriously think I would say that to him?" Morgan questioned being a little bit hurt by the accusations.

"No that's why I called you in here."

"You called me in here to flat me out. And you would have a right to if what you think happened did not happen." Morgan defents himself. "I would never give Spencer conditions like that especially because it's not his decision to make."

"I know."

"We good?"

"Yes I am sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

"How was your evening?" Gideon asks Spencer as the younger man walked into his office with his coffee in hand. 

"Not very good."

"Why not?"

"We drank a lot and I don't particularly like being drunk." Spencer explains. "But Emily showed me different cocktails. And Morgan slept over."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"I wanted to talk to you about something he said." With a smile Gideon gestured towards the chair in front of his desk. "Sit down for a moment." Spencer follow the order and placed his bag at the back of the chair and the coffee in front of him. "What he said was not okay you know that right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you would only be allowed to join them as long as you don't whine."

"Why is that not okay?" He asks confused. "I was joining them."

"Yes and there shouldn't be condition like this."

"Like what?"

"Like telling you to keep yourself together eventhough it's not your decision."

"Oh. Morgan later explained to me that he meant something entirely different. He meant that we don't talk about work on a night out." Gideon didn't know why he hadn't put that into consideration. 

"Well then off you go." Relived he watched the younger man pick up his bag again and take his coffee. "Unless there is something else on your chest?"

"No."

"Good and maybe save Morgan from Hotch on your way downstairs."

"Why?"

"Just tell them that I said that everything is fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
